


Yurio is feeling Helpless!

by SaintedStars



Series: Yuri on Ice Songfic Project [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hamilton References, Kinda, M/M, Mila and Georgi meddle and we thank them for it, Song: Helpless (Hamilton), Songfic, Yurio is still in denial, Yurio swears a lot, cameos of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedStars/pseuds/SaintedStars
Summary: After the Grand Prix Final, Yuri spots a familiar figure in the crowds but doesn't have the courage to approach. Sensing a chance to meddle like the 'good friends' they are, Mila and Georgi take it upon themselves to ensure that the two wallflowers get together.





	Yurio is feeling Helpless!

**Author's Note:**

> This took for-fucking-ever! I'm sorry for the wait but ugh! Lin-Manual Miranda is a beast for lyrical rhythm and I know this because I had to work around it. That is not easy and I have the headaches to prove it!
> 
> As for the song count, I had to listen to this more than 8 eight times to make sure I was getting the timing and syllables right and even now I'm not sure I got it all.

There was a distinct buzz in the air at the banquet after the 2016 Grand Prix Final and, for once, it wasn’t because someone had left a certain Yuuri Katsuki near the champagne for too long. Nope, he was under the careful watch of his Fiancee and coach, Victor Nikiforov and, being more attentive than he had been at the last banquet, his former coach, Celestino.

No.

Instead, it was probably because Yuri Plisetsky had not only won gold but had shattered Victor Nikiforov’s world record in the process. The young blonde Russian was still riding the high of this achievement but was completely ignoring all of the congratulations and praise being lavished upon by anyone and everyone. Even his fellow competitors seemed to notice that there was something or, (if you were Christophe Giacommetti or Phichit Chulanont) someone else on his mind.

A certain Kazah named Otabek Altin.

As the skaters entered the hall to tumultuous applause, they each responded in kind.

“ _Hey!”_ Said Chris, flashing a wink that made several guests go pink.

 _“Hey!”_ Said Phichit, his phone flashing already.

 _“Hey!”_ Said J.J., flashing his signature two-handed pose.

 _“Hey!”_ Said Yuri, sounding far less enthused than the others.

When Yuri and Otabek, who had entered last, locked eyes, for the briefest of moments, the blonde Russian could have sworn that he heard music start up in his head. He blamed Georgi and the period he had gone through when he was addicted to musicals that had songs which tore your heart out and stamped on it. It was something that Mila had gotten into with enthusiasm, much to Yuri and Yakov’s chagrin.

 _‘Oh, I do I do I do…’_ He sang under his breath, the band starting up in the background.

 _“Hey, hey, hey, hey…”_ Seemingly overhearing him, Georgi and Mila, who were standing nearby, started up as well.

 _“I Dooo! Hey!”_ He was fidgeting a little as he watched Otabek pick up a glass from a serving table.

 _“Hey, hey, hey, hey…”_ Repeated Mila and Georgi, catching on.

 _“Oh, I do, I do, I do, I…”_ Yuri mused, staring.

 _“Hey, hey, hey, hey…”_ Creeping closer, the pair of skaters grinned at each other.

 _“Dooo! Boy you got me…”_ Yuri hummed, going pink but soldiering on.

 _“Hey, hey, hey…”_ Maybe it was just his ears but it sounded like they were reaching a crescendo.

_“Helpless!”_ He began in earnest, withdrawing to a slightly more secluded part of the room but, to his irritation, his rinkmates followed.

_“Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit-_

_I'm helpless!_

_Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em!”_ He had to duck around a corner to try and get some space and to avoid Victor and Yuuri who were trying to catch his attention.

_“I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight,”_ He could almost hear Georgi mentally shout _‘LIES!_ ’  at him and had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Like he had any room to complain.

_“We were at a revel with some skaters on a hot night,_

_Glarin' at Victor as he's dazzling the room,_

_Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"_ He lightly thumped his fist against the wall.

_“Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom_

_Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume-“_

Georgi and Mila chimed in, smirking at him.

_“Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine…”_

_Yuri did_ his best to ignore them.

_“Grab Mila and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine."_

_“My sister made her way across the room to you,”_ Mila broke away, hurrying over to where Otabek was standing and Yuri felt his heart leap into his throat.

_“And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?"_ Without so much as a hello, Mila had strutted across the room, somehow managing to look immensely graceful on those needle thin heels of hers.

_She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through"_ He was screwed! Mila had ten times the charm that he did! She was a walking Russian seduction machine worthy of Natalia Romanov and he was a feral kitten on knife shoes.

_“Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm...”_ His and Otabek’s eyes met from across the room and Yuri nearly choked on his own tongue. Otabek looked away and Yuri sagged against the nearest wall.

_“Helpless!”_ Georgi chimed in and, for once, Yuri didn’t try and stop him.

_“Oh, look at those eyes,”_ This time, Georgi received a hard stamp on his foot but this failed to deter him.

_“Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit…”_

_“Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know…”_

_“Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em…”_

_“I'm helpless!”_

_“I'm so into you, I am so into you!”_

_“Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit”_

_“I'm helpless!”_

_“I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em!”_ If Georgi didn’t stop crooning, Yuri was going show him why people called him the Ice Tiger Of Russia. (“Shut up Victor, people do call me that!”)

Otabek felt himself being grabbed by the arm and almost dragged across the room by a woman with a head of bright red hair. He couldn’t be sure but he thought that he might have seen her hanging around Yuri after the final.

 

 _“Where are you taking me?”_ He asked, looking at her and was unnerved by the manic grin that she had on her face as well as the strength she possessed in such a thin frame. Though the same could be said for all skaters.

_“I'm about to change your life.”_ She boasted and only laughed at his confused expression. She pointed across the room and he followed her arm to spot Yuri, his back still pressed the wall and looking sullen.

_“Then by all means, lead the way.”_ Sensing that something else was going on here, Otabek shrugged and let himself be dragged over.

Mila let go of him as soon as they were within reach and jabbed Yuri hard in the side to get his attention away from Instagram that he had been scrolling through. Yuri had been about to snarl something foul at her when he noticed the tall Kazakh standing in front of him and his mouth snapped shut.

 

 _“Hey again Yuri, it's great to see you,”_ Otabek said with a smile tugging at his lips at the deer in headlights expression on Yuri’s face that seemed to have the red-haired woman and a black-haired man in fits of suppressed mirth.

_“It’s nice to see you too.” Yuri replied, his jaw managing to come unstuck through sheer force of will alone._

_“Who are they -?”_ Otabek asked, pointing at the two other people who were grinning like jackals.

 

Yuri winced at the expressions.

 

 _“My rinkmates.”_ He explained simply and Otabek let out an ‘Ohhhh’ of comprehension.

_“Congratulations on your performance.”_ Yuri continued, hoping that the warmth gathering on his ears wasn’t a blush.

_“If it takes missing out on a gold medal for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”_ At this, Yuri goggled at him, wondering if Otabek really knew what he was saying. Then he spotted the smile break out over his face and relaxed.

Mila and Georgi gave him jovial pats on the shoulder.

_“I'll leave you to it.”_

_One week later_

Yuri’s phone went off, for what had to be the twentieth time that day and he pulled it out of his pocket in such speed, he almost lost his grip on it in his gloved hands. He managed to save it, thankfully, and opened the new message.

_“I'm writin' texts near nightly,_

_Now my life gets better, every message that you send me,_

_Snarlin' at Mila, 'cause she wants to form a harem.”_

Mila cooed at him, batting her eyelashes.

_“I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him?”_

_“Ha!”_ He snarled at her, taking a snap at her as she leaned over his shoulder. (Damn her height.)

_“Two weeks later,_

_‘In the living room stressin', (stressin')_

_My father figure's stone-faced while you're asking for their blessin', (blessin')_

In front of Otabek sat Nikolai Plisetsky, Yakov and, to his horror when he had found out, Victor. All with flint hard eyes and crossed arms. To Yuri, a Russian firing squad would have looked more comforting.

_‘I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine,_

_And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do.’ (Ooh)_

Unable to face the trio of stern faces, Yuri had retreated to the hall outside the living room. His nerves were shot and he couldn’t bear the think of what would happen if they disapproved.

_My grandfather makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)_

_I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through." (Ooh). ‘Please God, don’t let this be it! I’ll even be nice to Katsudon, just let this-‘_

_But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true_." (Ooh) Yuri’s heart skipped a beat, slipped and seemed to stop in the same instant, nearly knocking the wind out his lungs and the floor from beneath his feet.

_And you turn back to me smiling, and I'm..._

Overcome with happiness, Yuri ran back into the room and launched himself into Otabek’s arms who caught him, fumbled a little but managed to hold the sobbing, squirming blonde in his arms _._ Victor, who seemed to be wiping away tears of pride and joy, was standing as was Yakov who still looked stern but there was a noticeable softness to his features now.

_(Hey!)_

_Helpless!_

_(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)_

_I'm helpless, hoo_

_(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)_

_Yes Grandpa, that boy is mine_

_(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)_

_(I'm helpless!)_

_Helpless!_

_Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em_

_“Yuri,”_ Otabek began, setting Yuri on his feet once he had calmed down, _“I don't have a medal to my name,_

_A country to impress, a routine to skate, barely a dollop of fame,_

_All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain,_

_A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain,_

_Insane!”_

 

He gestured to the assembled parties. _“Your family brings out a different side of me_

_Georgi confides in me, Mila tried to take a bite of me.” ‘She did WHAT NOW?’_

_“No stress, my love for you is never in doubt,_

_We'll get a little place in Russia and we'll figure it out,_

_I've been livin' without a family since I was a child,_

_My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild!”_

Yuri wasn’t sure what that meant but he had a feeling about the definition.

_“But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real!_

_And long as I'm alive, Yura, swear to God_

_You'll never feel so…”_

The pair of them pressed together and their lips met without really meaning to as the house seemed to ring with the music of that night of the Grand Prix Final banquet.

_{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) Eliza..._

_{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so_

_{Helpless!} (Hey, yeah, yeah!)_

_{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}_

_(Down for the count and I'm)_

_My life is gon' be fine 'cause Eliza's in it {Helpless!}_

_(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)_

_{Helpless!}_

_(I'm) {Helpless!}_

_{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}_

 

The wedding march played loud and clear from the organ sitting at the far end of the church, several rows of heads turned around to watch as a beaming Yuri, glad in a white tuxedo, was walked down the aisle by his grandfather. At the front stood Otabek, clad in a black tuxedo that had been brought in by one of Victor contacts in the fashion world. Seriously where did that man find these people?

Standing slightly behind was Victor Nikiforov who had demanded (read: pleaded) to be the best man and, mirroring him because the pair of them could never be alone, was Yuuri Katsuki who was beaming and trying to hide tears. Yakov and Lilia were, surprisingly, sitting together along with Phichit, Christophe, Leo and everyone else from the skating world that they could fit in the church. Even J.J. and Isabella could be spotted sitting somewhere in the crowds.

 

_“In Russia you can be a new man,_

_In Russia you can be a new man,_

_In Russia you can be a new man.”_ Chimed Mila and Sara, who were sitting together in one of the pews.

The vows were read, rings exchanged and, with shaking fingers and rapidly beating hearts, Yuri and Otabek kissed as a tumultuous round of applause exploded around them.

_‘Helpless…’_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This fic was a beast!
> 
> My tumblr is: saintedstars.tumblr.com


End file.
